masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Milkman/Why BioWare HAS Betrayed Us
Seems nowadays, everyone has a reason to hate BioWare. It's sad to think that just a couple months ago, BioWare was my favourite developer. Despite their past achievements, they seem to move from one colossal mistake to another. You can blame anything from EA, to greed, to pure laziness, but no matter how you slice this lie-infested cake, BioWare has betrayed us. Here's why: BioWare's Betrayal *We were blatantly lied to. Casey Hudson himself even stated that Mass Effect 3 would have "wildly different conclusions based on the player's actions in the first two chapters". He also mentioned that we wouldn't get A, B, and C, endings, but the fact that this is exactly what we got seems a bit...tantalising. This either shows a surprising lack of dignity on his part, or an unsurprising excess of ignorance. How can they make a 360 turn from the best writing the industry has seen in the past half-decade to absolutely terrible in the last ten minutes? No amount of "artistic integrity" bollocks redeems terrible writing. I can draw a stick figure and call it the next Mona Lisa, but it would still suck. You cannot have major plot holes and an unsatisfying ending, only to later label it "artistic". Art is a broad definition, but we didn't pay for art. We paid for a product, a product they lied about. Honestly, how can a team of skilled and seasoned writers not realise that their ending is horrible, when thousands of others instantly recognise how terrible it is? I find it odd that we know more about to write an ending to Mass Effect 3 than they do. If it's bad enough for fans to ban together, raise nearly $30,000 for charity, and demand a new ending, why wasn't it so obvious to them? It's either ignorance, or a greedy ploy to sell DLC. Let's hope it's not the latter. *They photshopped a stock photo. They took what would have been an epic reveal into an epic let-down. Even if they generated the photo, it doesn't make much sense to give us that and not the real thing. We have made love to her twice now. We want something to show for it. The same can go for other love interests. Talimancers, Mirandamancers, Jack Sackers, and Calibrators can all agree it was a petty cop-out. *DLC can't fix it. Sure, we may be able to move on, but we won't forget. God forbid you don't have an Internet connection, leaving you stuck with an incomplete game. But no matter how much they charge (or if they charge at all) the fact will always remain that they sold us a game with an unfinished narrative. Did no one double check the writers? After all, failing to edit poor writing seems to be a speciality of BioWare now. *The indoctrination theory. Many fans have clung to this in the need for closure, but even with this theory to explain it all, it STILL has plot holes! If you have a low EMS, your only option is to destroy the Reapers. If the AI was manipulating you, why would your his only choice to you be its destruction? If you have a low EMS, why in the hell would the God-Child offer you only one option? He is essentially saying "Hey your here! Since you came so unprepared, you can go ahead and destroy us! Here let me help you! I was actually going to indoctrinate you, but because your army is so weak, I just can't!" In fact, why offer it at all? Even if it's true however, it doesn't excuse the fact that they gave us a fake ending. It was a red herring-a plot to goad us into buying more DLC. They ended their trilogy on a cliff-hanger. It doesn't take a lot of common sense to know why that's an extremely dumb idea. If it were all a dream, why not reveal that in the actual game? Colin Moriarty seemed to believe that since it was the final installment, there had to be less variation in the endings because "some people might not get a sequel". The problem with this twisted logic is that either way there won't be; It's a trilogy. If ME2 can end with Shepard dying (and thus no sequel) why couldn't ME3, which as the final conclusion, should have wildly varying endings? Random Rambling This is indeed a dangerous precedent. Game developers not listening to their fans, and businesses not caring about the consumer. Ever notice how some stores decrease portion sizes, but the price remains the same? You end up paying the same amount for less. That's what BioWare just did to us. I think the industry has taken a wrong turn. Instead of punishing us for trying to save money, and screwing us over for a quick buck, they should be rewarding us, making it at least seem like they want to put us first, even if it is only to make money (albeit I would be more than a little disappointed if that was there sole motivation). That is how business works. You smile, pretend you care, even when you don't, and sometimes you actually do. If they did this, they would end up with more money in the long run. I don't know what went through their heads, but they screwed up big, and making us pay for a proper ending would just be salt in the wound. Further Ranting Check out these videos by AngryJoeShow. They are well-done and do an excellent job of explaining what went wrong. *10 Reasons We Hate Mass Effect 3's Ending *ME3 Indoctrination Theory & DLC "Ending" Proof *ME3: Extended Cut DLC Preview & Discussion Category:Blog posts